Dekabu
|jap_name=デカブー (Dekabū) |jap_meaning=Dekabu Portmanteau of デカ/でかい (Big) and カブー (Kabu) |ability=None |category=Large Enemy}} Dekabu is a large enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It is a larger variant of Kabu. Physical Appearance In its earlier appearances, Dekabu is identical to Kabu except for its larger size. From Kirby: Triple Deluxe onwards, it has crenels and merlons on top of its head, making it resemble a castle turret. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Dekabu hides in gaps under thin platforms. Dekabu jumps up from its hiding place when Kirby approaches, then spits three Kabus at him before receding back into its hiding spot. It is no more durable than an ordinary Kabu and can be defeated in one hit. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble In this game, Dekabus rise up into the air and drop to the ground with a thud. This shakes the screen and causes Kirby to automatically fly into the air as if the player had made him "pop" (jump). Kirby will get hurt if he runs into Dekabu. The large foe can only be defeated when Kirby is invincible. Kirby Mass Attack Dekabus appear in the Strato Patrol EOS sub-game of ''Kirby Mass Attack as well. They're found in the skies of Dream Land in Stage 2. When shot multiple times, a Dekabu will break apart into four Kabus which slowly separate from each other. These Kabus can be easily disposed of in one hit each. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In these games, Dekabu not only functions similarly to its smaller counterpart, but also retains its Kabu-spitting behavior from Kirby's Dream Land 3. However, Dekabu underwent a cosmetic change in these games; the top of its head is adorned with crenels, making it resemble a sandcastle. The enemy can now be inhaled, though it yields no Copy Ability. Dekabu can jump between planes in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, but does not retain this behavior in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ''Kirby Star Allies Dekabu returns as an enemy in ''Kirby Star Allies. Etymology Dekabu's name seems to be a portmanteau of deka and Kabu, where "deka" means "big" or "huge" in Japanese. Trivia *An enemy called Big Kabu (written "Big Kaboo") appears in Kirby's Pinball Land; this enemy may have been the inspiration for Dekabu. *Dekabu and Pacto are the only enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 to be instantly destroyed by the Ice ability. As larger foes, they would have required a larger ice block sprite to encase them. The developers of the game did not create such a sprite, which is likely the reason they cannot be frozen. *The sound a Dekabu makes when spitting Kabus in Kirby's Dream Land 3 sounds just like Whispy Woods. Similar Enemies *Grumples *Kabu Gallery KDL3 Dekabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Dekabu.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SPE Dekabu.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KTD Dekabu.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Dekabu.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Dekabu.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites KDL3 Dekabu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Dekabu sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KMA Dekabu sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' es:Dekabu it:Kabu Grande ja:デカブー ru:Декабу Category: Enemies Category: Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Large enemy variants Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies